Over time, the liquid coolant used to cool industrial applications such as chillers and cooling towers degrades due to growth of bacteria and algae. Accumulation of these organisms can clog cooling systems and coat cooling system components, compromising efficiency and effectiveness.
Generally, filtering of coolant solutions and control of bacterial and algae growth in coolant solutions are accomplished in a two-stage process at a filtering site and at a biocide site in which chemicals used for biological control are recycled. Difficulties arise with prior art approaches because chemical treating solutions, separate from the coolant solutions are used for biological control. Moreover, the life of liquid coolant is shortened because biological growth is not prevented in the first phase. In addition, there are environmental problems and expense related to disposing of degraded liquid coolant.
If the two stage process is eliminated and the need to dispose of biologically contaminated coolant is minimized, much expense and trouble can be avoided.